Onscreen and Offscreen
by icEbLuE20
Summary: Seventeen year old Lelouch Lamperouge-Vi Brittannia, winner of the Best Actor award, finds himself in a series with his whole family. What he didn't figure into the equation was Kururugi Suzaku. Sparks on...and off-screen will begin to fly. AU.
1. A New Series

A/N: I was completely besotted with the Suzaku/Lelouch pairing after I finished watching CG:R2. And since our topic for school that day is about the various awards in showbiz, I decided that 'why the hell not throw it together?' And this became the result. This is AU, of course, but also a different kind of AU compared to our world because I have no idea how the Oscars or the Academy Awards work. I know that this had been tried of many times now but I just wanted to make a shot at this angle of writing.

Summary: Seventeen year old Lelouch Lamperouge-Vi Brittannia, winner of the Best Actor award, finds himself in a series with his whole family. What he didn't figure into the equation was Kururugi Suzaku. Sparks on...and off-screen will begin to fly. AU.

Warnings: AU and Shounen-ai (boy on boy love). No flames and don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Onscreen and Offscreen**

Chapter 1: A New Series

Lelouch Vi Brittannia woke up to the pounding of the door. He groaned, burying himself more in the warm sheets of his bed, but the insistent knocking on his _damned_ door wasn't really helping him wander back to dream land. Sunlight was streaming through his closed eyelids, and his head throbbed with a familiar ache that told him that it was morning and he had drunk himself to death last night before crashing back to his apartment and getting his much deserved sleep, which was for about three hours only, and welcomed by the onslaught of the rapping sound on his door and a raging hangover.

The irritating sound continued to persist like a jackhammer sledging itself to his brain - he shuddered at the image - and Lelouch moved feebly to get out of the bed, staggering on to his feet with an irritated snarl. Whoever is beside that door had the freaking _balls_ to wake him up, and Lelouch was trying to think of ways to do bodily harm to the person who disturbed his slumber. Him! The winner of the -

He stopped, trying to process the thought that went through his mind. Suddenly, vivid recollections from the night before flashed through his brain. Yesterday evening. Winner of the Academy Award. Best Actor. _Lelouch Vi Brittannia._

He won the Award.

He _won_ the Award.

He won _THE_ Award.

The realization of this not-quite-small fact was interrupted again with the pounding of the door, now louder and more impatient. Still not quite recovered from the shock that placed a firm grip on him, he only stared dazedly at his abused door. He was the youngest actor that won the Academy Award for Best Actor at the age of seventeen. And there was a mob of paparazzi waiting from him at the threshold of his apartment. Just lovely.

But then he realized that there was a little hole in his door that can be used for a little peeking. Feeling like an idiot, he approached the source of the sound. It could be just anybody. It might be his mother who wants to speak to him for something very important. Usually she would let him sleep until noon because at his line of work, it was very rare to get some quality of rest. But she did have some certain authority over him, being the person who bore him, of course. Or maybe it was someone from the award committee who would tell him that they made a mistake and the award wasn't really for him. Talk about a bad way to start the morning.

Armed with that dismally depressing thought, he dragged his feet to his doorstep and peered into the peephole. A very familiar face was glaring at him, or rather, at his door, and he sighed deeply, feeling his headache increase tenfold. At least it wasn't anyone telling him at they were taking his award away, but what on earth had possessed her to be in front of his apartment at this hour of the morning? Technically, she should be as tired as he was, since both of them were partying together, (with great reluctance in Lelouch's part) with the prominent faces in showbiz business. But when she forced an ample amount of booze in his system, well, let's just say that the people who was present will never forget the sight of the cool, level-headed Lelouch acting very, very high, and very very smashed. But so far, no one had mentioned anything, not to their faces at least, so they just carried on.

After all, they _did_ won _the_ Award.

The continued rapping of the door unpleasantly reminded him that she was still outside and Lelouch quickly unlocked his dying door to reveal a female just around his age. Before he could open his mouth to ask why the hell was she here, the girl quickly fired her own question first her golden eyes shooting daggers at the amethyst-eyed teen.

"Why did you turn off your doorbell?" The tone was calm, but knowing her so well, Lelouch knew she was anything but. His irritation at being woken up so early returned full force and he returned the glare with one of his own.

"Because I want to sleep until the sun sets on me, that's why." He snapped back. "I'm tired and I have a hangover from hell, so can you _please_ tell me what the _fuck _you want so I can kick you out of my apartment and return to my dreamland."

In a split second, he was almost sure she would snap back at him, but instead her face broke into a grin and peals of laughter followed. He winced as the sound further increased the pain of his already painful headache. Lelouch sighed, collecting himself before he finally lost it and strangled the girl in front of him.

"C.C...." He said dangerously, putting every single warning in every degree in his tone that he could muster in his still half-drunken, half-sober state. "_What _the fucking hell do you want?"

"You _do_ look like shit, Lulu." She looked _way_ too amused in his darkening mood, which reminded him that he slept in his tuxedo last night. He gave her one last warning glare, noting of her use of his nickname.

"C.C., if you came here just to piss me off I swear to God-"

"I'm just saying, Lulu." She interrupted his words, a note of mirth clearly heard in her tone. "Anyway, change your clothes, Lulu. We're celebrating. And not one step into the bed, Lulu, you hear me?"

This was the worst hangover he had in his entire life. Well, not that he experienced that many, but you get the point. "Wasn't last night no, this _morning_ enough celebrating already?" He asked in disbelief.

"I won the _Award_, Lelouch. I think I have the privilege of being a little high." C.C. pointed out a little offhandedly.

"And I think I have the privilege of _sleeping_!" He grouched out crossly. "We were out partying until five in the freaking morning! And it's now what?" He paused to briefly look at the time, "_Eight_ in the morning!!!"

"Oh, details!" She waved her hand cheerfully and pushed him inside, inevitably inviting herself in. He growled and opened his mouth to protest, but as usual, the words died in his throat. He could never properly go against C.C. (not even if his life depended on it) who was currently the best actress of the year. Trying to wrangle his irritation under control, he followed her to his bar slash kitchen and took a seat on one of the taller stools as she busied herself with coffee mugs and coffee beans, while taking to his phone, placing an order of 5 mega-family size pizzas. He groaned, he might be well off, but when C.C. is involved in his financial equation, he had no doubt that he would become poor in a month's time.

"Celebrate, how?" He questioned the green-haired girl, letting the frustration seep into his voice as C.C. started to hum a merry tune. For someone who has just slept for about three-and-a-half hours at best, she was positively blooming. But C.C. has been like that, Lelouch reminded himself. Her latest movie, a sad story featuring a young girl who wanted to be loved my others and found herself loved immensely by many because of mysterious power that made her immortal shocked everyone, especially those who knew her personally and was familiar with her previous roles in the industry. Lelouch knew that to be an actress is to be flexible in any role that she was assigned to and grudgingly admitted that she is one of the best, but he was still amazed on how C.C. managed to play her role perfectly, which was definitely something, since Lelouch didn't pay attention to other actors much. No one would believe that the sad, broken girl in the movie was actually a person with a fun-loving character. She definitely deserved the Best Actress Award.

C.C. stopped in the middle of her coffee-making and rushed quickly to the door, having heard the knock on the door that signified her beloved pizzas have, indeed, arrived. Lelouch resisted rolling his eyes. She appeared moments later, carrying a stack of boxes while already eating a slice herself. How she could do that was beyond Lelouch's ability to comprehend.

She dropped the boxes on the counter and threw him a dry look. "Check your phone now and you'll find out that we left you with thousands of messages. But the point is, Charles and Marianne wants us to spend time with them and the twins."

At the explanation, Lelouch wanted to heave another sigh but decided not to. He hasn't spent much time with his family after the big projects that were given to both to them one after the other. Their family was glad for them, especially Nunnally and Rolo, but Lelouch wasn't that close to his family, save for his younger siblings. But still.

His father, Charles zi Brittannia, was a legendary director with many successful movies, ten of which were blockbusters, five were Oscar nominees and three of them as the Best Picture and he as the Best Director, with the last of the Best Picture and the latter awarded last night. His mother, Marianne Lamperouge-Vi Britannia, on the other hand, was a fashion designer who specializes in movie costume making. Both were in the top of their fields, which was probably the reason they pushed through with a divorce when the twins were two years old, her first, his fifth. Lelouch knew, his father being the shameless womanizer that he was, that he has many scattered relatives in the industry, mainly half-brothers and sisters. But as a child he paid this no heed, content with living with his beautiful mother and his twin siblings, with Marianne winning their custody. As a result, his dropped his last name and adopted his mother's maiden name, thus becoming Lelouch Lamperouge.

How C.C. came into the picture was when their family met again for a second time. Charles, during another shooting for a box office hit, was devastated at the 'bland, tasteless designs' that the costume designers made, finally acknowledged that he needed the help of his ex-wife. This did not happen in a day, as Marianne was still in second thoughts about her ex-husband's proposal of another joint project, and the fact that when Charles zi Brittannia entered their life for a second time, he brought a green-haired, golden-eyed girl about the same age as Lelouch with him.

C.C. wasn't her real name. She refused to tell them her real name because she hated her father who named her. V.V., her father (not really his real name, but C.C. only called him as such), was actually Charles' older brother and Lelouch's uncle. Lelouch didn't know how his father managed to gain C.C.'s (his cousin now) custody, but nevertheless, she was accepted as the part of the family. She became his not-really-but-now-is sister.

But still, as it was stated above, the remarriage wasn't done immediately, since it was mainly their egos that separated them years ago, with Charles' pride mainly at stake. It was with the help of the children that Charles finally swallowed his pride and remarried Marianne three years afterward, which restored Lelouch's last name, Vi Brittannia, and making C.C. a Vi Brittannia as well, as Charles and Marianne decided to formally and legally adopt her into the family.

Lelouch never regretted the decision that he made when he chose to make his family whole again. His mother was happier, and his younger siblings were safer. But sometimes he wished that his father wasn't that famous. Or brilliant. In their world, where jealousy and scandal ran rampant, he heard too many snide comments about his acting and his heritage. He could only imagine what was it like for C.C., who was not a Brittannian by blood, and the fact that she was under his father's silhouette for the three years they've been apart.

Sparing a glance at his cousin-slash-stepsister-slash-best friend, Lelouch couldn't help but quirk a smile, his irritation slowly dissipating. For him, C.C. was a genuine miracle. From the moment he was born, he was already subjected to the life of show business, which he didn't like at all and was frequently lonely during his taping sessions, having no one to talk to, since he wasn't close to his older half-siblings at all. When she arrived, he was surprised on how easily they 'clicked' with each other. Sure, she was draining his bank account with her buying pizzas faster than he could count and she made it her personal mission to piss him off at any time of the day, but never really had any serious disagreements with each other. It was C.C. who inspired him to be an actor, and was subjected many times to humiliation on C.C.'s part, since he really can't hide anything from her, as was proven when she found out about his crush in middle school. He stifled a chuckle. Maybe C.C. was his real biological sister in their past life.

"You'll hear this from Charles later, but I might as well tell you now." She started suddenly, looking away from her brewing coffee and locking eyes with her stepbrother with a I-have-a-secret-I-know-and-you-don't look. C.C., Lelouch knew, was very good with keeping secrets, and when she's going to reveal one, she definitely knows how to heighten the suspense.

Lelouch decided to take the bait. "What?"

C.C. stared at him for a long moment, her eyes thoughtful, before taking a slice of pizza and eating it, before saying slowly, "He'll ask you to play in another film."

It certainly what he wasn't expecting to hear. His mouth pulled into a frown, not quite getting the whole picture. "You know my policy, C.C. I will not play in any of his films, not now and not never. And I thought you agreed with me on that."

Clearly dismissing his refusal, she gave him a petulant look and added, "I'll be playing in it too."

This time, he was more surprised to learn about that. "What?"

"Lulu, you didn't even ask me what kind of film it will be." She remarked with a wide smile.

It was clear to all that he didn't, but when seeing the pleased look on his stepsister's face, it shouldn't be that hard to guess. He racked his still non-functioning brain and the answer came to him as clear as day. "The summer series?" He asked incredulously.

"Bull's eye, Lulu." Her smile had become a blown-out smirk, and a cup of steaming black coffee was offered to him. He took it gratefully, careful not to show how pleased he was with the arrival of his caffeine. "Get that brain of yours to wake up and listen to me. Charles was offered to be the director of the greatest series ever to made in the history of filming and he wants you to be in it. And I'm not gonna believe in the bullshit that you don't want this role. So tell me honestly Lulu, are you interested?"

Lelouch had to try his best not to snort in his coffee at this point in time. "He's the director and he wants us in it? What is he trying to make? The Britannia family project?"

The look on C.C's face told him that wasn't the worst part of it. "Guess what our roles would be?"

"Let me guess, a prince exiled to another country because he offended his father and when the said father conquered the said country he's going to rebel with a power an immortal girl gave him?" Lelouch asked sarcastically.

Her jaw dropped with surprise written clearly on her features. "How did you know that?"

Equally shocked, Lelouch found his jaw dropping as well. "Are you _serious_? _That's_ our roles?! Is he crazy?!"

"Maybe. He's your father after all," She replied with a smile. "But as far your guess goes, you're right. And shut it, I'm not finished," she interrupted when he made to open his mouth again. "Think about it, Lelouch. People would literally kill to even be an _extra_ in the series and you have the shining chance to have the lead role in the cast and you're having doubts about it. I know that you're smart Lelouch, but please, use your common sense this time."

That last bit of information further heightened his skepticism. "I'm going to be the main character of the biggest and most historical series ever made by my own father?"

"Lelouch, don't forget that you've won _the_ Academy." C.C. replied with a hint of impatience in her voice. "It wasn't given to you on a mistake, or on a whim. And it just so happened that Charles, you and me won that night and he wants this project the best one he's ever had. And we, the greatest people worthy of such a role, are a family."

Lelouch didn't say anything, his eyes focused on the rising steam from his coffee. C.C. was right in a couple of points. He would be the envy of any male actor that lived in this earth. The summer series - as it was called as it usually starts at the last week of May every year - is one of the most famous and high-classed films ever made, considering the set budget (usually in billions of dollars) given for the production and filming. It was the only series that was sponsored by the three most powerful corporations in the world (The Brittannian Empire, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union), which almost definitely ensured instant popularity and with a sky-is-a-limit amount of money that would cater to the director's any desire and whim. Working in this project would have many perks, which includes a salary that would be equal to what he made in five years and an almost god-like status in the entertainment world.

But, as with any major project, it has a dangerous setback. If he was unable to live up with the director's expectations, which in this case, was his legendary perfectionist of a father, or to fail the executive board examination, it would mean the instant death of his career. This was something he had to use the most cautious of considerations. He didn't doubt his ability to act, not one bit. But there are other factors to be considered in what makes a good actor. And he didn't forget to mention the snide whispers that would appear at his and C.C.'s acceptance of the role. What if the series' popularity dropped because of them?

"You're actually worried of what others would think." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

He gave her an equally cool and contemplative gaze. "And you aren't?"

"I'm not. That's why we moved out of the villa in the first place, right?" She asked casually. "Don't you want this role?"

"Of course I do." He admitted grudgingly. "_IF_ it suits me."

C.C. resisted rolling her eyes. "What makes you think that Charles would give you something that doesn't suit you? If he says that it's your role, then you're great for it. Charles isn't a legendary director for nothing."

"I know." Lelouch couldn't help but smirk a bit at how C.C. defended his father's honor. Truthfully, it has been ten years since their parents remarried and C.C. wasn't even his father's true daughter. Both parents loved their children equally but Lelouch was always the mama's boy and C.C. would always be the daddy's girl. When it came to who knew the other better, the answer was clearly obvious.

Killing off another slice of pizza, C.C. regarded him with a determined gleam in her eyes. "If you're so worried Lulu, then let's shut anybody up who dares question the roles that we have. We're going to do our roles so goddamn good that we're going to rub their faces in the dirt afterward. I know _I_ can, Lulu, but the question is, can you do it too?"

It was clearly a challenge for him. And hell be damned, he wasn't Lelouch Lamperouge-Vi Brittannia if he's going to back out now. But he tried his best not to succumb to the temptation behind this stepsister's words - the caffeine in his system's at fault, and probably her own provocation too. He gulped a large amount of coffee, only half-conscious of the fact that C.C. was almost ready to snap his neck in half. If he were to listen to himself, he already knew what his answer is going to be. C.C. was a Best Actress awardee and he was the youngest Best Actor that ever lived. He could do this. No, scratch that. _They're_ going to do this so perfectly that even their _father_ would cry tears of joy.

There is, however, one last thing he had to ask. He captured her golden eyes with his own amethyst. "You know that this path is hard to take. Are you ready, C.C.?"

"Of course." She snorted, but her eyes were soft and bright. "A lot of people won't like it, but let's shove their words inside their asses. We can do it. And besides," she added bemusedly, "This is the first time that I'm going to work with the whole Brittannia family. I really wanted to act against the family who was said to have drama in their veins."

"Fine, fine." He rolled his eyes at the last statement, thus proving her words right and up to the point. "You'll get my answer after I see the script."

"Oh, for the love of God, Lulu!" She sighed in exasperation, mildly annoyed that her idiotic but still genius stepbrother for not making his mind up yet. "Remember that I'll maim you if you refuse."

He only smirked and chuckled at her response. It was most likely that he'll say yes, if only to repay his debt to her. When he was still Lelouch Lamperouge he had always marveled at the sight of pretty actresses and handsome actors whenever his mother would work on a project with them. It had always felt to surreal that he was so near to them, and yet couldn't find any interest in acting just like they did. But when C.C. managed to enter his life, he was suddenly entered into the world of bright colors and enchanting sounds, that there was an unexplainable thrill to play a person altogether different and detached from you, but at the same time, so similar and whole. It was C.C. who gave him the reason to act. Seeing her star in her first movie was the start of everything.

The path they chose was exhausting and painful, but for the mentor who taught him the beauty of the stage, it was the least he could do for her.

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?" Her amused voice cut his thoughts, and he looked at her, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Winning the Best Actress Award doesn't entitle you to hit on your own stepbrother." He answered dryly, trying his best to neutralize his expression. There was no way in hell that he would admit to that.

She laughed outright at his ridiculous poker face expression. "How original, but no thank you, I'm not the one for incest, Lelouch." She sniggered. "And before I forget, Marianne is doing the wardrobe."

"How very surprising." His voice screamed sarcasm. "Can you please enlighten me more by damaging my already unstable mental health?"

"You want shock? Fine." She grinned full force. "I'm gonna be your leading lady, Lulu."

Now _that_ was enough ammunition for a nuclear-sized C-4 shock bomb. It took a couple of minutes to get through Lelouch's ears, and inevitably, into his system. Lelouch was suddenly reminded of the main reason why he didn't want to be in this film.

"WHAT?!?!"

She raised her hands in a 'don't-blame-me' gesture. "Charles, apparently, wanted to show some family incest in his work."

"Great, just great! I have a psychotic father who has a sick fetish for incest love! _Now_ I know why I don't want to do this series in the first place!"

"Oh please, stop being such a drama queen Lelouch. Although it suits you perfectly." She added as an afterthought. "And anyway, we're not related by blood, so technically it isn't incest. There is a kissing scene, though." She interrupted again when Lelouch opened his mouth. "Think of it this way, Lulu. Who would you rather kiss: me, or you brother Schenizel?"

Lelouch shuddered violently at the thought of his blond, older half-brother even coming _close_ to his lips. He would take kissing C.C. any day... even if thought of it slightly disgusted him. Not that he would admit it, to her, anyway.

"So? Who are the others?" He asked casually, trying his best to change the subject. Thankfully, C.C. didn't pursue the subject further. "Next on the list is Kallen Kouzuki."

"Kallen?" Lelouch repeated, his headache slowly coming back with ten times more intensity than the last time. "Your best friend who is more of a dyke despite her big boobs? I'm beginning to think that Charles is doing this for his own sadistic pleasure." Groaning, he let his head fall to the countertop.

"He said that Kallen is perfect for the part she has to play. And you forget, she's a good actress." C.C. replied casually. "She'll be another one of your girls, together with me. We'll be quite many, I'm afraid."

"And? Who else is going to be one of my 'girls'?" Lelouch grimaced at the term. "Shirley Fenette, I hear." C.C. informed him, discarding a now empty pizza box. Finally! A girl that wouldn't make him bang his head at any solid surface if her name was mentioned. Shirley Fenette was a passable actress, but Lelouch believed that she has the potential to be one of the greatest. If only she would remove that damned blush every time she saw him...

"And? That's all?" Lelouch asked with the air of cool disinterest that he perfected over the years. "Oh, not at all, Lulu. The best has yet to come." C.C. told him with a seemingly innocent smile. She was a good actress, indeed.

"What? Don't tell me that I'm making a harem." Lelouch snorted.

"Close, my brother, but not quite." C.C. winked in response. "Your character, the ever dashing rebellious prince, has his share of many beautiful women. But the person who noticed him most of all was his best-friend-slash-rival-slash-secret-love-interest."

"Tell me, C.C., would every girl in the series eventually fall in love with me?" Lelouch deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course not. You half-siblings are going to be in it, after all. Imagine _Cornelia_ falling in love with you." C.C. suggested with a smirk.

"She'll most likely dismember me first." He muttered in response. "So it _is_ a Brittannia family project, am I right?" He asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Bingo, Lulu." She answered with indifference. "Even Nunnally and Rolo are gonna be in it." At the mention of the frail, sickly twins made Lelouch frown. "Are you sure? Nunnally and Rolo might get sick during the tapings."

"Charles requested the whole family to join in, with you, of course, as the main star." Lelouch leaned back with a sigh, taking another sip of his lukewarm coffee. He's going to raise hell for including his younger siblings into this. "Anything else?"

"Back on the topic of your best-friend-slash-lover-slash-love-interest, as I said, your guess was close, but not quite." She continued. "Because this time, it's a male."

_A guy?_ Lelouch's brow furrowed at the thought. He gave C.C. a puzzled look. "You did say love interest, right?"

To his alarm, C.C. suddenly giggled. He gazed at her cautiously, because C.C. isn't remotely girly. She does _not_ giggle, she smirks. And only thing that would make her giggle is if and when she was on screen or in front of a camera. "You'll see what I mean if you read the script." She smirked at him, pointedly ignoring his strange expression. "Well, Charles is always a sadist when it comes to you, Lulu."

_Too true,_ he grumbled, giving her a look but choosing not to comment on his father's apparent sadism. "And who's going to play this secret love interest of mine?"

C.C. Vi Britannia didn't answer but stared at her stepbrother long and hard, her golden eyes sparkling with excitement. Lelouch stared at her for a while, waiting for the girl to end the suspense and tell him. But seeing the gleam in her eyes, Lelouch felt like a thousand bricks decided to land on him. Only a very few things could put that kind of emotion in her eyes, a couple of them being pizza and Lelouch himself when he was extremely embarrassed or making an ass out of himself. But he forgot one very important thing about C.C.: she knew his secrets well and would not hesitate at all to use it for her own entertainment.

"No. Way." His eyes were wide in shock and he felt the color drain out of his face.

"Yes way, dear Lulu." She replied calmly, but Lelouch knew she was shrieking with laughter inside.

"That's... that's impossible! I mean, he lives all the way to Japan! He can't possibly come here and..." The words dwindled away and C.C. was close to combusting with laughter. "I'll give you a hint, Lu." She was enjoying herself very much. Sadist bitch.

"You beat him for Best Actor last night."

Lelouch felt his heat stop beating. He was feeling so nauseous, and fear gripped his heart. C.C. had better not joke about this because she knew just how much he wanted to meet that person. No, not just meet, but really know, not just shaking that person's larger and warmer hand when he was called to the stage last night. He was fairly certain that April first had passed already. He had to check his calendar to see if the current month isn't December. There was just no freaking way that he was that lucky and his birthday present had come earlier than usual.

"...Kururugi?" He whispered, finally having the voice - and the courage, to ask.

"The one and only, Lelouch." C.C. nodded, still amused but in a tone so sincere that it left no room for doubt. Lelouch sat frozen, mind incoherent as his tried to process the fact that he was going to act with the very same guy who appeared to them five years ago and never left Lelouch's mind ever since.

_Kururugi...Suzaku._

"Now then, Lelouch," C.C. asked with a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you in or out?"

* * *

Interesting, right? What will be Lulu's answer to this? Leave a review! :D


	2. Downfall

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, it's just that I've been preparing for my college exams and now my nerves are shot to hell. The exams are next week, but since my conscience has been bugging me to write another chapter, I stayed up until 2 in the morning to finish this. It isn't very polished, because I was studying late last night and I finished the chapter at the same time. I won't be focusing on Lelouch's point of view all the time, as I figured that it would be better if there was a bit of variety over points of views. I was really surprised that I got a lot of reviews in the last chapter and I'm glad that all of you found it interesting to read. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THIS STORY.

Summary: Seventeen year old Lelouch Lamperouge-Vi Brittannia, winner of the Best Actor award, finds himself in a series with his whole family. What he didn't figure into the equation was Kururugi Suzaku. Sparks on...and off-screen will begin to fly. AU.

Warnings: AU and Shounen-ai (boy on boy love). No flames and don't like, don't read. Overusage of Lelouch's name for this chapter only. Some references to a Disney fairytale. Maybe OOC.

* * *

**Onscreen and Offscreen**

Chapter 2: Downfall

Kururugi Suzaku, for the first time in his entire life, asked himself if he was still in his bed, totally asleep.

Because right now, he was almost one hundred percent sure that this was just a dream that his very imaginative mind had cooked up. Or a very sick joke that his father had played on him to see how he would react to it. He lost the Academy Awards, after all. His mind was a still blank, all the while cursing his profession that put him in such a bewildering predicament.

It's not that he didn't like acting. Not at all. He knew from the start of his life that the screen was his calling, being the son of Japan's leading producer, Genbu Kururugi. But still, when he realized that Charles zi Brittannia, currently the best director in the entire universe, was really sitting away from him and offering him a big part in the cast on _the_ official summer series, and it was the second protagonist role to boot, Suzaku Kururugi would fight tooth and nail against anyone who dares to pinch him awake, as he is still convinced that the current situation was nothing but an absurd, ridiculous, _totally impossible _dream.

"So Suzaku? Are you interested?" The older man asked, peering at him with those unusually colored purple eyes.

Wait, scratch that. Force some poison into his throat and kill him now before he wakes up from his sleep.

"Uhm." Suzaku cleared his throat. He silently berated himself on losing focus in front of the director who is practically a talking, breathing, very intimidating god. And, a little voice in his head told him, this particular man is the Brittannia family head, which means that Charles zi Brittannia is Euphemia li Brittannia's _father_.

Suzaku involuntary swallowed, his stomach suddenly feeling a couple of pounds heavier. _Oh, god._

"Wait a minute, Charles," His father interceded for him. Suzaku almost let out a sigh of relief that his father was a part of this meeting. Almost. He certainly couldn't let the almighty Charles zi Brittannia know that Suzaku has a slight fear of being salvaged, dismembered and maimed to death now, could he? Especially since he has met and acquired Euphemia li Brittannia's... ahm, _acquaintance_. "Can't you see the boy is in shock? Honestly Charles, you don't just fly to Japan and barge in to say that you want Suzaku to be a part of the series! We're talking about the _summer series _here!"

"But I just did, Genbu." Charles answered with a cool rebuff. Genbu spluttered indignantly. "Your boy has amazing potential. He is almost on par with my Lelouch."

_Lelouch._ At the sound of the actor's name, Suzaku felt himself stiffen, feeling a little strange that he was suddenly interested in their conversation. _Lelouch, huh? _He mulled the name in his brain. Lelouch vi Brittannia. The teen with the trademark Brittannian family violet eyes and ebony hair that was simply breathtaking. A Brittannian actor that was a member of the Brittannia family, a clan that was famous for ruling the entire entertainment world. A fellow workmate. A teenager that was the same as him. A work rival. Euphemia's _older half-brother_.

His grimace at the sudden realization of this fact was shot down by his father, who scowled at the white-haired (Suzaku heard that Director Charles has a fetish for 16th Century wigs) man. "Stop comparing your Lelouch to my Suzaku, Charles. My boy _just_ might outshine yours."

"And who, pray tell, won the Award for Best Actor last month?" Charles smirked, a smug as hell tone clearly heard in his voice. Suzaku restrained the urge to sigh. The media would have a field day if they find out that the world's best director and producer were fighting over their sons like a couple of children.

"That was just luck!" Genbu retorted. He will not accept the fact that there was another actor better than his Suzaku, and the fact that it was Charles' _son_ who beat his boy irked him more. "Suzaku can overtake your son any day! Right, Suzaku?"

"Huh?" Suzaku gave a start, his daydream slowly dissolving as he turned to look at his father's expectant face, and Charles' clearly amused one. "Oh. Yeah." He agreed with his father, even if he didn't have the faintest idea what his father had been blabbering about. Suzaku rather felt guilty and a tad embarrassed when he saw his father puff out proudly like a peacock displaying its feathers. "See? He agrees with me!"

"That's because he doesn't have a single clue what you're saying, Genbu." Charles deadpanned. Genbu looked like he was going to speak again when Charles interrupted. "Back on the subject of my preposition, Suzaku. I will ask again, are you willing to be a part of the summer series?"

Again, the sense of deja vu washed over him. "This is... really surprising." He admitted. "I really didn't think that I would even _do_ the summer series in my entire career." He looked at his father to the director, who was waiting patiently for his answer. But the boy looked so confused and undecided that Charles decided to take pity on him. Standing up, he addressed the boy sitting away from him, who blinked at his suddenly acquired height.

"Well Suzaku, I know that this is something that you have to think about carefully. I will take my leave. I expect your answer to my proposal in a few days time. I hope your answer will be a positive one. Genbu, I'll see myself out." Charles zi Brittannia strode out of the study, looking and feeling like a king in his full regalia, totally disregarding the fact that he was in the Kururugi estate.

Suzaku exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Charles zi Brittannia was downright intimidating and _scary _to boot.

"Son, are you okay?" Suzaku shook himself out of his daze again. He's so out of it today. Blame the weather, Charles, his father, the series, and everything in between.

"I'm just shocked, that's all. I mean, I'm going to be in the summer series? I'm almost beginning to think that this is just a dream." He shook his head in the impossibility of the situation.

Genbu clapped his hand on his son's shoulder, encouraging him. "Nonsense, Suzaku. You are a great actor. Charles said so, and I said so. Are you disregarding the fact that it was said by the world's top director and producer?" He asked, looking mock offended. Suzaku chuckled and shook his head. How could he possibly forget that his father is Japan's most sought after producer? _Shame on you, _the actor in his mind chided him. But still.

"It's not like that, Father. I know that you're a great producer, but I _am _your son. I think you may be a little biased." Suzaku pointed out. "Me, _biased_? You must be talking of someone else." Genbu rolled his eyes at his son's naivete and forgetfulness. As unbelieving as it was, Genbu Kururugi is the most impartial person in the show business, even stepping up during a scene where his brother's acting wasn't really well and told the man quite frankly that 'shit acts better than you'. After that incident, Suzaku's uncle never spoke to them and only Kaguya, his daughter, was allowed to play with the older Suzaku.

"So? Are you going to take this role, Suzaku?" Genbu asked his son, not just as a father, but also as a manager who is concerned with his actor's choices. "...I don't know." Suzaku answered after a while in an honest tone. "I know as an actor that this might be my big break, but I'm still worried about what the Japanese showbiz community would say if I decided to be in a series that has Brittannia written all over it."

"It's not just you who's Japanese, Suzaku." His father informed him, leaning back on his chair as he surveyed his son with a glance. "Kaguya, Toudoh, and Ohgi are going to be in it too." That piece of information made Suzaku look up. "Kaguya?! Are you sure, Father?" He asked, even more surprised that Charles zi Brittannia considered other Japanese people to be in the series other than him.

"Didn't you know? Charles visited Japan because he was looking for suitable actors to play in the summer series. He told me that this time, the summer series would be a collaboration of every actor in every part of the world." Genbu told him, gauging his reaction.

Suzaku was beyond surprised. He was in total shock. All of the different actors in every sector of the world in one series... it's...it's... it's downright crazy!

"The Brittannian Empire would never allow such a thing to happen! The summer series is known for being having Brittannian actors only! Has the director lost his mind?" Suzaku questioned incredulously. A hint of a smile appeared on Genbu's face. "Charles has rather been eccentric after marrying Marianne again. But still, Charles wanted to make the most controversial and talked-about series in history, and I must admit, he's making a fine job about it."

Suzaku was silent, unable to comprehend the fact that the summer series, a film that was exclusively for Brittannians, was being changed to be a series in which every one could participate, not only by the Japanese, but also by the Europeans and the Chinese. Even his father, who was always in demand, was subjected to the prejudice that Brittannians, and _only_ the Brittannians, have the gift of making blockbuster movies. It was because of his father's Japanese nationality that in the first years of his work, every movie that he made was either sabotaged or rejected by his superiors, all of whom were stuck-up, pain-in-the-ass Brittannians. But when Charles zi Brittannia came in, he gave the universal sign language of 'fuck you' to those half-assed bastards and gave Genbu Kururugi the once-in-a-lifetime chance to make it or break it. And make it indeed, as their first movie skyrocketed to immeasurable heights, earning almost a billion dollars on its release. Slowly, albeit grudgingly, with every movie that became an Oscar awardee, Genbu Kururugi was accepted as one of the best. Those Brittannians hoped that the gifted line would end with the Japanese man, but when Genbu got married and had a little boy named Suzaku who was apparently inherited his father's talent at show business, their hopes had been barbecued, eaten, and puked to shit at this point.

"Is the director really going to do that?" Suzaku asked skeptically. He's still doubting his father's words. Could Charles zi Brittannia undo the years of tradition that his homeland created?

"This is _Charles zi Brittannia _we're talking about, son. What he wants is what he gets. Rumor has it that the Brittannian Empire wanted to withdraw their part of the budget, but Charles threatened them that if they did, the summer series would cease to exist." His father told him matter-of-factly.

Even if the summer series was sponsored by the three biggest and most powerful conglomerates in the entire universe, it was the Brittannian budget that has the biggest cut, with sixty percent of the funds coming from them and the forty being divided between the other two. It is, in a way, a Brittannian project only, since they only sponsor with the other two companies for formalities sake. But Charles is the best director in the damned universe and hell be damned if he would let the Brittannian Empire ruin his greatest work. Being the only director who has the energy and resources to do the summer series certainly has its perks.

Suzaku was smiling. "Since when do you listen to gossip, Father?" He asked bemusedly.

"I don't listen to gossip Suzaku. I listen to facts." Genbu answered, annoyed with what his son is insinuating. "Oh, I don't know, Father," Suzaku drawled out, an almost invisible smirk forming on his lips. "But I think I saw a copy of J Gossip magazine in your room last week..."

"And taking that thought aside!" Genbu spoke loudly, sneaking a look at his son who was secretly laughing, "The Brittannian Empire and Charles had a compromise. The Brittannian Empire would keep their part of the budget...provided that Charles wouldn't use any Brittannian actor in the summer series. But doing that is useless, since-"

"The director's family is a large clan of gifted actors and actresses." Suzaku finished for him. Father and son sighed at the same time. "It's ironic, don't you think? The Brittannian Empire doesn't want any Brittannian actor and yet the summer series is going to be done by the Brittannia family." Genbu expression was something of a smirk. "It seems Charles' idea of having many sons and daughters is working to his advantage now."

"By the way Father, who's going to be the the main actor of this year's summer series?" Suzaku went back to the subject of the film. He still didn't know if he's going to take the offer or not.

"You should know him, Suzaku. It's going to be Charles' eleventh son, Lelouch vi Brittannia. If any chance that you're going to accept, you're going to be his supporting actor."

Ah, that name again. Every time Suzaku would hear it a strange sensation would tingle through his body, but it was not entirely unpleasant. He was... dare he say it,_ interested _in the teenager who he shook hands with in the Awards ceremony last month. He was surprised, but still terribly pleased, that he was nominated for the Best Actor award. But as expected, the award was given to a Brittannian teen about the same age as him, making the male the youngest best actor in history. Lelouch, the tall, graceful teenage boy who was in the epitome of his career. Lelouch, the beautiful, amethyst-eyed teen whose smaller hand felt so warm and so soft, almost feminine-like in its features. Lelouch, the reason of his defeat. Lelouch, his eternal rival. Lelouch, the reason of his career. Lelouch, the brother of his current fixation.

Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch. It seems like in everything he did, this person, Lelouch, was the cause and effect of it all.

"Lelouch." He murmured, testing the way the name rolled off from his tongue. "Lelouch." He seemed to say it so naturally, given that he didn't know the teen personally. "Lelouch." He realized that he _liked_ saying it, the foreign word slowly making its way to sweet familiarity. "Lelouch." He found himself wanting to say it again, feeling so breathless, so warm, with a simple name that he shouldn't be uttering in the first place. "Lelouch." The name was so addicting, so obsessive. "Lelouch." It's as if he's found his own personal brand of heroin.

"Suzaku, are you all right? You've been muttering to yourself." Genbu asked his son in concern, making the teen snap out of another daze. "Huh?" He stared at his father, who was looking concerned. "Oh. Sorry, Father."

"You're really thinking about the role you've been offered, aren't you, Suzaku?" His father asked gently. His father thought he was worrying over the role he's been offered with! Suzaku colored up slightly with mortification. If his father knew that he had really been thinking... "Or is it a female who has met your recent acquaintance?" The older man teased lightly. Suzaku blushed harder.

"Father!" He said exasperatedly.

The man laughed. "Really, Suzaku. The look on your face makes it so obvious. So? Who is it that caught my son's fancy?" Suzaku slounged lower in his seat, trying his best not to shrivel up in front of his father. He absolutely hated it when the subject of his love life was talked about, and the fact that it was his _father_ who's talking about it made it a thousand times worse. "Please stop it, Father!" He protested weakly. "I'm not interested in anybody!" It was a total lie, and Genbu knew it.

"Well, Suzaku? Who is it?" Suzaku shook his head wildly, refusing to answer.

"Let me guess. Is it Elena?" Suzaku made a face, as if he going to stoop that low to even _acknowledge_ the starlet.

"Eula?" The actress was certainly beautiful, but she wasn't his type.

Genbu was grinning now. "Euphemia?"

Suzaku had to stop himself form nodding. He realized what he was going to do and fell off from the chair in shock. Genbu laughed outright at his son's ridiculous position. "So it's little Euphie that my Suzaku's interested in now, is it?"

Now _that_ sentence made Suzaku jump up in embarrassment. "It's-It's not like that, Father! She's just a friend!" He insisted, hating the way his voice squeaked. "Well, little Euphie has grown to be a beautiful woman, and she became a good actress as well. Not a shred of scandal has been heard about her. You have good taste in women, son." Genbu continued thoughtfully, deliberately ignoring his son's protest.

"Fa-Father!" _Please let the ground open up and swallow me whole,_ Suzaku thought feverishly. Genbu glanced at his mortified son. His lips quirked up in rather sadistic smile. "Shall I call Charles for the arrangements in your engagement?"

"NO!" Suzaku answered too furiously, too vehemently. "There IS no engagement, Father!"

"So you haven't been courting her yet, Suzaku?"

"Of course not!" Suzaku blurted out quickly.

"Do you want to?"

Suzaku opened his mouth to say, _yes_, he really wanted to show Euphie that he was interested in her, but suddenly found himself unable to do so. It's as if some powerful force was preventing him from saying that word aloud, that affirmative response that would strengthen his own resolve. Instead, another word found its way to his lips, a name that was as foreign as it was familiar, and Suzaku found himself swept away again by the sensations that were always accompanied with it.

"Lelouch."

"Lelouch?" Genbu was confused. "Charles' son? What about him, Suzaku?"

"Huh? No! What I mean is-" Suzaku stammered, thankful to the heavens that his father was as blessedly naive as he was. "Lelouch is Euphemia's brother, right?"

Still puzzled at his son's strange behavior, Genbu replied, "Well, half-brother actually, since they only have the same father."

"What kind of person is he?" Suzaku asked, trying his best to change the subject. Thankfully, his father didn't seem to notice. His father launched into story mode, and Suzaku surprised himself by actually listening intently. "Well, he's the same age as you, I think. When I went to Brittannia to help Charles with his movie then, he brought Lelouch with him. I think he was twelve at that time, but he has the makings of a very good actor. He a very quiet boy, but everyone could see that he's very intelligent. I once played chess with him and actually lost." Genbu shook his head at the memory. "Anyway Suzaku, why are you asking me this? You've met him before, right? If I remember correctly, at that time I took you with me to Brittannia and you two became friends."

Suzaku frowned at this information. He did go with his father at that time, but he didn't remember meeting anyone his age. Well, there was that _one_ time... but that's a story for later.

All thoughts about Euphemia li Brittannia vanished.

"And after the movie has been released, you didn't want to go back to Japan yet. But I remembered that he dragged you somewhere to talk and when you two came back you were more than willing to go." Genbu continued on.

_'Suzaku, you must go. Don't leave your father alone.'_

_'I don't want to! I don't want to leave you!'_

_'Suzaku... I want you to have this.'_

_'Lulu...this is...'_

_'Accept it. And do this for me. Do you want your father to be sad?'_

_'No, but...'_

_'Then go back to Japan. Your father will be sad if you didn't go with him.'_

_'Okay... but don't forget me, okay?'_

_'Of course. I promise that I won't forget you, Suzaku.'_

_'Really?! Then I promise that we'll meet again, no matter what happens! And when we meet next time, we'll be together forever! Wait for me until then, Lulu!'_

The memory faded away as quickly as it appeared. Suzaku was dumbstruck, even more puzzled now with the resurface of that memory. Ever since he came back from that visit to Brittannia, he found that he couldn't remember as much as he used to when he was younger. Suzaku blamed it on his chosen profession, as he started working on tapings regularly, often going home tired and lacking sleep. He may be still young at that time, but he was working as late as the adult actors, which put his still young body under severe strain. Combined with school (his father told him that he's not going to be an actor forever, so he just as well might secure his future), Suzaku has barely enough time to relax, let alone enjoy his adolescent years. The only relaxation that he got was at that time when he accompanied his father to Brittannia, and... meeting _him_.

Suzaku flinched as a headache started to form in his head. It seems that, in exchange for the stamina to keep working for long hours, he had to give up the precious moments that he remembered in his life. It's a fair exchange, since being an actor means that you have to adapt to the role that you've assigned with, and having too many recollections of past roles would interfere with your characterization. But sometimes Suzaku wished that he could recall certain moments in his life, like his mother, for instance. She looked so hazy in his memories, and it saddened him somewhat, since his mother died when he was five. But he could remember certain things about her, like her smile, and her soft voice which always lulled him to sleep. It made Suzaku depressed that everything he would remember would eventually fade in time. But usually he would remember something if he associated it with something he saw everyday, or if someone would tell him about it. This time, it was a name and a story.

Lelouch. Even after this time, his name always appeared. Lelouch. All it took was a simple name to remember _him._ Lelouch. Suzaku can't help but feel that it was Lelouch vi Brittannia who holds a large part of his life in his hands. Lelouch. The reason why he suddenly remembered a boy he met during his stay overseas. Lelouch. The teen actor was a catalyst. That smile, those eyes, the feel on that hand against his own... it seemed so different, but still Suzaku wondered why he felt the warm familiarity in each gesture that Lelouch vi Brittannia made. Even the sound of Suzaku's _name_ being spoken from Lelouch's lips felt so achingly bittersweet.

_'Kururugi, it was a close match.'_ _Lelouch vi Brittannia offered a handshake, a sign of goodwill._

_Something inside of Suzaku shattered. He forced a smile on his face, despite the dull throb of his heart. 'It was, wasn't it?' Suzaku answered pleasantly, his hand reaching out to accept the handshake. Immediately, his hand accepted an strange warmth, his hand fitting perfectly with Lelouch's own. It felt...so breathtakingly familiar. The feeling of nostalgia washed over him. He didn't have time to wonder over it though, as Lelouch released his hand and went to the podium, where the teen's award was waiting for him. _

_Suzaku looked from the teen walking away to his own hand, which was trembling slightly. He slowly placed a hand on his chest, rubbing it as the pain escalated into something almost physical._

What...just happened?_ He thought strangely._

Why? Why here? Why now? Why is he so interested in Lelouch vi Brittannia? Why is the actor's name so important to him? Why did he feel like an addict, after so many years of withdrawal, was finally given his first taste of an intoxicating drug? Just... just who is Lelouch vi Brittannia? He wanted answers, and the answers are in the form of a large, towering man with an offer which he could accept, or refuse.

Is this what they call fate? Suzaku asked himself. It seems that way. _The gods have a sadistic sense of humor_, he thought. He could refuse the role, but he knew that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. The role would be the turning point in his career. He would be now widely known, and the projects would soon some rushing in. This is a golden chance that every actor would dream to get. He knew that as an actor, it was an obligation to agree to this. Asking him was just a formality. But he realized that this was not the reason that he was going to do this role. If he wasn't going to accept, he would be forever tormented by the questions that he doesn't have the answers to. It was maddening. He knew, if he didn't do the role, he'll lose his sanity. If he refused, he would lose the final piece to the large jigsaw puzzle that he was trying so hard to complete.

His reason for the summer series was... Lelouch vi Brittannia. This was the formation of his resolve.

"I'll do it."

"Suzaku?" Genbu looked at his son who has a determined look on his face.

"I'll accept the role. I'm going to act in the summer series."

Genbu was surprised. He had honestly thought that Suzaku would refuse. His son was behaving strangely lately. And it seems to be connected with Lelouch, Charles' son. "Suzaku, are you absolutely sure? Do you really want to do this?" He asked his son seriously. He made a mental note to talk to Charles about the boy. He turned to his son who was looking at him with the most serious expression on his normally carefree face, making Genbu know that Suzaku has made up his mind. "...I understand. I'll notify Charles immediately." Genbu said after a while. "Thank you, Father. I'll be in my room now. I'll be going then." Suzaku stood up and left the room.

Kururugi Genbu stared at the vacant chair that held his son just moments ago. It's good that Suzaku made up his mind, but it looked like he wasn't interested in the fame and the fortune that would eventually came with the series. His reason was of a deeper, more personal sort. The man frowned.

_Suzaku...what is going on with you, my only son?_

Kururugi Suzaku, however, was walking briskly to his room, his greeting to the servants of the house vague and half-hearted. People stepped out of his way, seeing that their Young Master was distraught over something very important. It better to leave him alone in times like these but the servants can't help but feel a little helpless for not being able to make Suzaku feel better.

Suzaku opened the door to his suite, quickly making his way to his room, where he let himself fall down face first to his bed, feeling mentally exhausted. He took deep calming breaths, trying his best not to get too worked up. It worked to a certain degree and he rolled to his back, his eyes staring at the opened canopy of his bed where a chandelier was hanging, the reflection of the light through the crystals making a very beautiful effect on his ceiling.

He sighed, closing his eyes. An image of the Brittannian actor unbiddenly filled his mind. Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as the rose, eyes as violet as an amethyst, skin as white as snow. Is the princess Lelouch, taken away from him in the midst of discovered love, and the queen Euphemia, who ensnared the knight with her apple to make him forget the beautiful princess who had completely possessed his heart, mind, body and soul? But right now, who is the princess, and who is the queen? Is he the prince from a fairytale, and Lelouch is the queen, beautiful but terribly lethal? Is he the one who would continuously try to take his princess away from him? Would his princess, Euphemia, the eternally kind and beautiful girl who managed to capture his heart, be tempted to take a bite from the poisoned apple? And he, Suzaku, would be the knight who would wake her with his love's first kiss?

He was sure that he would have his happily ever after with Euphemia, if she would become his. But as Lelouch stepped into his story, the usual, happy fairytale was turned into a unpredictable, real life drama. But did Suzaku really want a _happily ever after_? Now he wasn't so sure.

"Lelouch." His name was on his lips again, now whispered like a fervent prayer. Suzaku slowly touched his parted lips, before closing them and clenching his hand into a fist.

_Who are you, Lelouch? Are you the queen who would kill my Euphemia with the poisoned apple?_

_Or... are you the princess that I would wake with my kiss?_

Sitting up on his bed, he opened his eyes and looked at his hands. There was one way to answer all of his questions. No, it's not just the one way. It's the only way. Strengthened with the decision, he stood up and walked to his closet, where he started to pull out different clothes for his flight to Brittannia.

_Lelouch... when we meet, I'll know if you're the princess that I'm meant to be with, or the queen who would ruin me forever. _

Different articles of clothing started to fly out from the cabinet as Suzaku sifted through his clothes quickly, his eyes narrowed.

"Either way, you are my downfall, Lelouch vi Brittannia." He murmured to himself.

Kururugi Suzaku had no idea how prophetic his words were.

* * *

A/N: Did I make Genbu and Suzaku too OOC? Please tell me. I know that the usage of Lelouch's name here is too much, and I know some people must find it irritating. But I've always been intrigued by his name, a trait that I unconsciously passed on to Suzaku while I was writing this. In reference to the fairy tale, it just popped out of nowhere but I think it's very appropriate for Suzaku's situation at hand. About the Suzaku/Euphemia pair... I really dislike this pair, no offense to those who do. But it's a necessary thing to do, since Euphie is an important character in the development of the Suzaku/Lelouch pair. Is the progress of the pair too slow? I'm the type of person that lets a pair evolve over a period of time, so I guess that this means that it's going to be a pretty long story. And I found out that I misspelled "Brittannia." But for the sake of uniformity, I decided to keep the spelling, and besides, I like more that way.

Next Chapter: Suzaku and Lelouch would now meet for the summer series.

I might update later than usual, because I'm concentrating on my exams right now. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and drop a review!


End file.
